Hateful Melodies
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Makishima isn't one to believe in all of this fate and true love stuff. Though, secretly, he hopes that his soulmate might be able to fill up a void in his heart left by his traveling parents. When his first words finally appear, he is left miserable and cursing that he dared believe in the first place. After all, how can the first thing your soulmate says be a profession of hate?


_**Hello and welcome to the third part of Yowapeda soulmate AU I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Makishima lay on his back in his spacious room. His parents were out of the country _again_ , and he was home alone, _again_.

It was his final year of middle school, and he was staring up at his blank wrist.

The words had to appear sooner or later. Everyone got them at least before high school. His friends Kinjou and Tadokoro already had theres. Nice statements, both of them were. Makishima had shown little interest in the conversation, all because he had no words to contribute to the conversation. The very topic had made him uncomfortable. Don't get him wrong, he was glad for his friends to have words, and excited for them to be able to meet their soul mates. It just felt a little empty without his own words to think about as he spoke to them.

As he started off into space, he realized something strange was happening. His wrist was itchy all of the sudden.

 _Ow...ow ow ow!_

He scratched furiously at it as the itch turned into a burning pain that spread up to his shoulder.

Shaking out his arm furiously as the pain faded, he realized that something strangely black had begun to seep into his pale skin.

Pain forgotten, and mostly gone anyway, he stared in fascination as the blackness swirled around the inside of his wrist, right where the vein that led to his heart thrummed underneath his paper white skin. Curvy cursive words appeared, as if a ghostly hand was drawing them out onto his body.

They arced gracefully across his skin, leaving Yuusuke breathless. His soul mate had gorgeous handwriting. That thought fled in a heartbeat when the letters finished spelling out his soul mates first words.

.

.

.

 _I hate you! I really hate you!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

At first, Yuusuke waited for more words to form, but nothing else appeared. Something inside him cracked just a little bit.

 _What?_

He asked himself weakly.

His soul mate hated him? Were they kidding? They must be kidding! Or perhaps he was going to overhear a conversation between them and some enemy? Wait, no, that couldn't be, because overhearing or indirectly hearing them didn't count as 'first words'. This meant that the words on his wrist were spoken while his soul mate was looking at him, or at the very least wasn't speaking to anyone else.

Makishima snickered bitterly, unaware of the fact that he'd teared up slightly as he reached to his bedside table and snatched up a sweatband that he sometime wore while cycling.

 _Who needs a soul mate who hates them, anyway? I knew this whole fate and destiny thing was just a bunch of empty promises!_

He thought as he roughly yanked the band over his arm, covering the words on his wrist.

The rest of the year he did the same thing. He wore some sort of armband, wrist cover, or other style of bracelet constantly.

It was during the early months of his first year in high school that his two best friends and teammates finally worked up the courage to ask.

"Makishima!" Tadokoro led off by throwing an arm over his skinny green haired friends shoulder.

"What?" Yuusuke snapped in irritation as he was nearly crushed by his friends massive girth.

Kinjou stepped up to him.

"We need to talk to you about something."

Makishima laughed cruelly.

"Yeah? Sounds ominous!" He exclaimed teasingly, throwing his left hand into the air in an uncaring gesture.

Kinjou caught it and drew attention to the black wristband Yuusuke was wearing.

"Why do you hide your words?"

Makishima's small amount of cheer instantly withered as he yanked his hand away.

"None of you business, Kinjou. I have a right to cover it up if I want."

Tadokoro huffed, crossing his arms.

"We don't care what your soul mate is like, but we told you our words the second we got them!" He pouted childishly.

Makishima scoffed. "I never asked you too. I'm sure your soul mates will both we lovely! One of them, wants to, what was it?"

He gestured to Kinjou.  
"What was it they say? 'That was a bad crash, let me help you up?' and you!"

He pointed to Tadokoro.

"You're so lucky! Your words are so normal! "I'm so very sorry I bumped into you!"

Tadokoro rolled his eyes.  
"I mean, whoever it is adds 'abu' to the end of their sentences, so I don't know where that's going."

Makishima crossed his arms.  
"It's a lot better then hate!"

Kinjou and Tadokoro both zoned in on him.

"What do you mean, hate?" Kinjou demanded.

Grumbling, Yuusuke ripped the band from his wrist and thrust the beautiful penmanship that held an ugly message forward for them to see.  
"Go ahead! Read it! The first thing my soul mate will ever say to me is that they hate me!"

Kinjou frowned as he struggled to make out the curved, blurred up cursive penmanship. All the while Tadokoro had realized what it said and clapped Makishima hard on the back.  
"Aw, come on! I'm sure it'll work out! Maybe your soul mate is just easy to get angry and you knock something of theres over! Or bump into them, like mine will to me!"

Kinjou nodded wisely.  
"Or maybe you'll get into a bike crash with them and they'll be angry because it was you to caused the crash."  
Makishima raised an eyebrow to both of them as he replaced his wristband.

"You both are using your own soul mates as examples. Not cool."  
Tadokoro responded to this with another painfully powerful slap to the back.  
"Buck up! It'll be great, you'll see! Have a little more faith!"

Yuusuke gave him a severe look as he massaged his back, but eventually nodded.

"Yeah, I guess...thanks." He mumbled offhandedly.

Kinjou gave his usual poker face.

"Now that that's settled, we're all late for practice." He reminded.

Makishima jumped.

"CRAP!"

They all took off running towards the cycling teams small building, and soon enough all thoughts of soul mates were forgotten. But later that night, as Yuusuke prepped for bed, and removed his wristband, he looked down on those words and managed to somehow work a fondness into them.

 _It has to work out. Somehow._

These thoughts were soon enough swept away as he was caught up in the tide of training for the upcoming climbers race with the rest of his team, and keeping up with schoolwork. All the while he struggled to combat the loneliness he felt at home, with his parents barely being home.

 _Maybe that's one thing I'll let myself hope for. Maybe my soul mate will be able to keep me company? That'd be nice..._

He'd never admit it out loud, but he would enjoy someone who he could count on to always pick up the phone, or talk to about anything at all. The days rushed by in a whirlwind of activity, and before he knew it, Makishima was at the climber race. The rest of his team was racing as well, but it was most likely he'd be the first finisher out of all of them. The usual teasing for his strange style of riding onslaught him in an instant. Sighing, he pushed his bike towards the back of the venue and made his way towards a more secluded path to make it to his schools tent.

As he walked, he noticed someone else coming from the opposite way, wearing earbuds and humming along to whatever was playing. He had his helmet dangling from his bike handle, and his shoulder length blue hair was constantly sliding down into his face. His jersey pinned him as a rider for Hakone Academy, and Makishima sized him up silently as they drew closer to each other, about to cross paths. Hakone was a cycling powerhouse. It was likely that he'd have to consider this rider a possible threat.

As they passed by eat other, the chorus for the song the boy was listening to came on, and he belted out the first lyrics as he gave Makishima a passing glance. As they met eyes, the boy sang along to the first words from his earbuds.

"I hate you! I really hate you!"

He turned his eyes back to the sidewalk in front of him, no longer looking at Makishima, as he continued on.  
"Just enough I think it must be...true love! True love! It must be, true love! True love!"

Makishima stood frozen in place. His heart was pounding and his palms had just started sweating a ridiculous amount. His eyes felt like they were about to roll out of his sockets and he became aware of his knees knocking into each other. His stomach was doing back flips and he felt rather light headed. He was short of breath as the blood rushed to his face, turning him pink to the ears.

That guy.

That cyclist that had just walked casually pass while singing along to his music without a care.

That was his soul mate.

He spun around when he realized that, since he'd not gotten the opportunity to reply, his other half must not have gotten the same feeling as he did.

Gone.

The cyclist must have turned a corner and left Yuusuke behind.

A small smile spread across Makishima's face. It grew into a wild grin, and he wound up scaring several of the other riders he crossed as he continued towards his schools tent.

He could easily find him again. He knew that he was a cyclist at Hakone Academy, a simple look over of their line up would show him the boys face, which had already permanently engrained itself into Yuusuke's mind.

What was the most valuable piece was that he didn't hate him.

 _He doesn't hate me. It was just a misunderstanding. Bad timing._

Shaking his head, Makishima started attempting to calm himself down before he went to the race. He would finish the race, then wander the grounds a bit afterwards in hopes of running into that boy again.

It was no time at all before he was mounting his bike, preparing to burst from the starting line. The wind rushing through his long green and red hair and the thrill of chasing after those in front of him took over. By some miracle, he managed to thrust his missing soulmate into the back of his head as he shot towards the top of the mountain. No one was in sight, and from the last update, he was in 1st.

 _Really? I thought this would be a challenge. Ha. Let's see them laugh at my form now._

Out of nowhere, he made out the roll of tires on the road and grinned recklessly.

 _Here's someone to outstrip!_

The rider came up next to him, and Makishima felt his heart stall.

The boy from earlier.

His soulmate.

Was a challenge for him in climbing?

 _How could I have ever doubted fate and all of that!? This is perfect!_

Caught up in the moment, Yuusuke shouted across the small gape between them.

"Soulmate or not, I'm not handing this race over to you!"

A startled yelp escaped the rider beside him as Makishima increased his cadence. He sped rapidly up the road while his soulmate went swerving off track and crashed into a bush in a tangle of limbs and a bike frame.

Yuusuke went on to win the race, even setting a new record for the race's history. Leaning casually on his bike, he waved his teammates on ahead to celebrate without him, he wanted to wait for the stragglers to come through.

As he predicted, in near to last place, here came the Hakone rider who'd been neck in neck with him earlier.

His soulmate.

Grinning, he waved.

"Sorry about that!" He called sarcastically.

The boys chest was heaving, his hair was filled with leaves, and pine needles were stuck all over his jersey. His eyes were blazing with fury.

"WHY WOULD YOU YELL YOUR FIRST WORDS AT ME DURING THE MIDDLE OF A RACE!?"

Makishima was nearly bowled over by the massive voice that emerged from the comparatively fun sized body.

Makishima gave up, and laughed until he cried. All the while his soul mate stormed up to him, shouting his head off.

"And other thing! You look like a christmas decoration gone wrong! What kind of hair color is that!? And what sort of school thinks putting yellow with red is a good idea!? I mean if you're my soul mate, you've got to be fashionable! Not to say I don't think you're hot, because I do, like, _really_ hot, but come on! Do you even moisturize!? Your hair is like dry hay! Wait..."

He blushed slightly.

"Crap, did I just tell you you're hot out loud? That was supposed to stay in my head..."

Makishima hunched over, clutching at his sides and cackling madly.

"...I don't think I've ever laughed so hard..." He gasped as he finally calmed down.

"Well glad I'm entertaining!" The other scoffed.

Makishima caught his breath before finally getting it together enough to extend a hand.  
"I'm Makishima Yuusuke. You?"

His soulmate looked back over to him, then, slowly, his eyes went from narrowed and irritated to wide and excited.

He countered Makishima's handshake offer with a massive hug, tossing his arms around the others neck.  
"I'm Toudou Jinpachi! And despite the fact that you made me crash into the bushes, this is the best day ever!"

Makishima's minuscule grin made it's return, and Toudou practically beamed in response.

"Well...do you want to get get something to eat?" Yuusuke managed to recall it would be polite to offer.

"Of course! I wanna know everything about you!"

Makishima snickered. "There's not much that's very interesting."

Toudou shook his head rapidly. "I'm sure you're just full of interesting stuff!"

Yuusuke realized just now that he was in for quite the chipper conversation, seeing as Toudou didn't act like the type that was easy to shut up.

Even so, as he got to know the fellow cyclist better, he discovered something strange blossoming inside of him. Something some people would probably call true love.

Whatever it was, Makishima was just happy that he was right to trust in fate and destiny after all.

* * *

 ** _It was a bit harder to do these two just because I had a set of words I wanted to use and couldn't figure out how to make them fit. I did my best, and I hope you enjoyed! I also plan to do an add on of this, similar to the one I did for the T2 fic from this series. If you liked this go check out my other Soulmate Yowapeda stories, so far this is the third, and before this comes the T2 in Silent Questions, and ImaizumixNaruko in Loving Taunts! Thank you for reading and please review, let me know who you want to see next!_**


End file.
